Potencialmente peligroso
by MagicAi
Summary: La próxima vez que Nico y Will estén a más de 30 metros de distancia, el campamento probablemente debería entrar en alerta máxima... Pero no precisamente por los esqueletos. ¡SOLANGELO! Bienvenida, Súper Semana Solangelo :'D


_**Este fic es parte de la Semana Solangelo :D #1 martes 25 de octubre: Eso que sabes que faltó.**_

 _ **Potencialmente peligroso.**_

Todos, absolutamente todos, pensaron en algún punto que estar cerca de Nico di Angelo era peligroso.

Y no es que no lo fuera. El hijo de Hades no era precisamente la imagen del autocontrol. Definitivamente ningún monstruo, mestizo, mortal o dios se sentiría cómodo cerca de ese chico cuando estaba enojado. No era seguro. Ni para los seres vivos a su alrededor, ni para sí mismo.

Todo eso era absolutamente cierto y de conocimiento general, ya que ningún dato, por menor que sea, permanece en las sombras en un lugar repleto de adolescentes como lo era el Campamento Mestizo. Will Solace, como líder de la cabaña 7, era uno de los campistas más enterado de los chismes. Buscar conversación con los pacientes era el Modus Operandi de este hijo de Apolo en particular, porque relajaba a los heridos, los distraía, y no tenía consecuencias. A menos que se contara el hecho de tener demasiados amigos e información inútil, cosa que jamás le molestó.

Al menos así había sido hasta entonces, porque luego varias cosas pasaron, Nico se volvió muy cercano—realmente muy cercano—a él, y ahora toda esa información le caía encima caóticamente y sin ninguna posibilidad de defensa. Y es que ahora ese chico no era sólo una leyenda más del campamento, alguien con quien hablaba de vez en cuando, o una sombra que pasaba. Era Nico di Angelo, el absurdamente adorable hijo de Hades del que estaba enamorado, y Will se encontraba confundido, porque o todo el campamento estaba mal o él necesitaba ayuda.

Supuso que la segunda opción era la válida cuando casi mata a un paciente por distraerse mientras lo vendaba y Nico casualmente pasaba por allí. Ni siquiera hubiese imaginado que un trozo de gasa podía ser tan peligroso.

Luego estaba la vez en la que se tiró una caja de medicamentos encima por seguirlo con la mirada "por un momento" cuando se suponía que hacía el inventario. O cuando tropezó por...

Bueno, el punto era que Will empezó a notar que su comportamiento se volvía demasiado patético cuando _veía_ a Nico pero no lo tenía a su alcance. Y eso era malo, porque no podía ni quería no verlo, y tampoco estaba la opción de tenerlo todo el maldito tiempo junto a él, porque había reglas. Reglas que prohibían que comieran juntos, por ejemplo.

Su único consuelo era que Nico lo miraba mucho también, le sonreía o le dedicaba algún simple saludo con la mano de tanto en tanto.

Lo que después de pensarlo era peor, porque di Angelo no parecía en absoluto fuera de sí cuando lo veía a la distancia, o al menos, no se había resbalado en un charco de lodo todavía, a diferencia de cierto rubio que ya se estaba quedando sin opciones. Supuso que no podía culpar a Nico por ello.

Como fuere, el moreno empezaba a notar los cambios de comportamiento en Will, como un día le hizo saber poco antes de la cena.

—¿Te pusieron un hechizo de torpeza o algo?—le preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica, jugueteando con el borde de la remera de Los Ramones que Will le había prestado casi un mes antes y que aparentemente no iba a recuperar.

—¿Te pusieron un hechizo de sarcasmo? Ah, no, espera...

—En serio—Nico lo miró, un poco más serio—, era gracioso al principio, pero cada vez se pone más peligroso. Escuché que casi matas a Sherman.

—¡Eso no fue mi culpa, la venda simplemente...!

El menor levantó una mano pidiendo que no continuara mientras negaba con la cabeza, y él suspiró derrotado. Sí era su culpa después de todo ¿no? las vendas por lo general no se mueven solas.

—Lo que realmente estoy tratando de decir, Solace, es que... estoy ligeramente preocupado ¿Necesitas algo?

La sincera pregunta tomó al chico de Apolo desprevenido, y no fue capaz de responder durante un segundo más de lo normal. Estaba feliz, claro pero ¿qué podía decir? ¿"Desaparece"? Ja, ni muerto ¿"Quédate todo el tiempo conmigo"? no, gracias. Le agradeció con una sonrisa, al menos eso podía hacerlo.

—Estoy bien, Chico Muerte, gracias.

El italiano no parecía convencido pero asintió y cambió el tema. Ese era un asunto que Will tendría que manejar solo.

Will no pudo manejar el asunto solo.

La cosa se puso seria cuando casi se ahoga comiendo, esa misma noche. No importaba cuanto intentara seguir la conversación de sus hermanos, sus ojos y concentración estaban centradas en el solitario descendiente de Hades que cenaba en una mesa no lo suficientemente cercana en su humilde opinión. Por lo menos, antes Hazel le hacía compañía a la hora de la cena, pero ahora Nico estaba patéticamente solo y Will quería ir con él, y obligarlo a tragarse sus estúpidas verduras.

En algún punto se distrajo tanto—es que ¿por qué rayos este chico comía tan lento? ¡juraría que llevaba una hora masticando ese estúpido tomate!—que olvidó que por lo general debía masticar bien antes de tragar, y pronto se encontró a sí mismo tosiendo como el idiota que era.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de respirar más o menos como solía hacerlo antes de ese trozo de carne—y no gracias a Austin, que se le quedó viendo como si se ahogara sólo para no escuchar lo que le decía—, notó que Nico lo miraba estupefacto, ya no sentado en su mesa, sino a unos pocos pasos de él, probablemente para ver si seguía vivo o podía llevarse su alma a casa de su padre.

—Will—el moreno extendió sus brazos exigiendo una explicación—¿qué pasó?

—Sólo... ejem, sólo me distraje.

—Pero si no me quitabas los ojos de encima...—agregó confuso.

—Exacto.

—¡Kayla!—se quejó sonrojado.

Por un momento, di Angelo frunció el ceño como si le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma, para luego simplemente recomponerse e ir hacia su mesa de nuevo. Will esperaba que no comenzara a atar cabos, porque él quería confesarse como una persona normal, y no por culpa de su hermana indiscreta y un maldito pedazo de carne que no entendía cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano.

Al día siguiente comenzaron los esqueletos.

Nico jamás se lo dijo directamente, pero esa sonrisita no dejaba lugar a dudas. Quirón, ya fuera porque se tragó el cuento o porque temía por la integridad física de Will y sus pacientes, tampoco se opuso a que el hijo de Hades compartiera mesa con los de Apolo. Sí, tal vez cosas raras pasaban cuando Nico se sentaba a comer solo, pero a diferencia de Will, él tenía un perfecto control de la situación. O al menos parcialmente, no gracias a los dioses, Solace jamás notó la cantidad de estupideces que hizo el italiano sólo por quedarse viendo sus ojos, o su cabello, o lo que fuera.

Todos, absolutamente todos, pensaron en algún punto que estar cerca de Nico di Angelo era peligroso.

Pero Will no tardó en darse cuenta de que, al menos en su caso, era lo opuesto. Para sí mismo y para los demás, él era una amenaza si no tenía a su hijo de Hades al alcance de su mano, muy cerca, junto a él. Tampoco es que se quejara.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Damas y caballeros del Internet, fans de Percy Jackson y personas que clickearon mal o están husmeando en el historial de algún conocido, ¡la Semana Solangelo ya está aquí! me gustaría decir que la estaba esperando con ansias, pero básicamente me cayó encima. ¡Yo no tengo nada escrito, no estoy segura de qué rayos acabo de tipear! pero hey, es Solangelo, y si es Solangelo, yo debo participar.**_

 _ **En otras noticias, no, no he vuelto(?). Tengo 2 viajes, tres pruebas integradoras, un proyecto, una clase especial, una jornada de medio ambiente, un trabajo prácto y muchos exámenes en noviembre. Pero hey, es el último mes de clases, y luego me verán mucho por aquí... espero.**_

 _ **Como sea, a ustedes no les importa, ¿eh? lo que sí les importa es lo que acaban de leer (al menos eso quiero creer). Como pueden leer, básicamente es mi versión de cómo nuestra criaturita de Hades comenzó a sentarse en la mesa de Lester. Y... debo seguir escribiendo, porque no sé qué demonios publicar mañana. Sep.**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana y que los dioses los acompañen :D**_

 _ **PD: Gracias Karen, amo esto, es una buena excusa para escribir después de mucho tiempo xD**_


End file.
